ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Biller
Kenneth Biller is a long-time writer, producer, and (occasional) director of Star Trek: Voyager episodes. He joined the series as an Executive Story Editor with the first season episode . Beginning with the second season episode, , Biller became a Co-Producer on the series. He was named Producer by season four, Supervising Producer at the start of season five, and Co-Executive Producer at the beginning of the sixth season. During the seventh and final season, he was an Executive Producer on the show. Biller also co-wrote the Klingon Encounter ride for Star Trek: The Experience with René Echevarria. A call sheet for the Voyager episode , , the 4th of 8 days, featured a note that Biller and his wife Hope became parents of a baby girl, Sophia Rose, on 29 August 2000 at 7:42 a.m. Prior to Voyager, Biller was a writer and executive story editor on the popular series Beverly Hills, 90210. During his tenure on this series, Biller, in collaboration with Chris Brancato, penned the episode "Wild Horses", which guest-starred Alice Krige. Biller also co-wrote the 1993 ''X-Files'' episode "Eve" and wrote the 1999 TV movie The Last Man on Planet Earth for director Les Landau. After Voyager, Biller became Co-Executive Producer, Writer and Director on the television shows Dark Angel, Smallville, and North Shore. He also executive produced, wrote and directed for the NBC series E-Ring. In 2008, Biller directed an episode of Smallville that featured Voyager regular Robert Picardo. More recently, Biller executive produced the short-lived series Six Degrees with J.J. Abrams, the director and producer of 's . He is currently an executive producer on [http://www.legendoftheseeker.com/ Legend of the Seeker], the upcoming syndicated series based on Terry Goodkind's The Sword of Truth series of novels. Mike Sussman is a writer and producer on this series. Writing credits * ** (story with Jonathan Glassner and teleplay) ** (teleplay with Jack & Karen Klein) ** (story and teleplay) ** (teleplay with Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (story and teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (story) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller & Nick Sagan) ** (teleplay with Michael Taylor) ** (teleplay with David Zabel) ** (written with Raf Green) ** (teleplay with Mike Sussman and Bryan Fuller) ** (story) ** (story with Robert Doherty) ** (teleplay of Part II with Raf Green) ** (story with Larry Nemecek & J. Kelley Burke and Raf Green) ** (story with Raf Green) ** (story and teleplay with Bryan Fuller) ** (story with Bryan Fuller and teleplay with Michael Taylor) ** (story with André Bormanis) ** (story) ** (story with James Kahn) ** (story with Rick Berman & Brannon Braga and teleplay with Robert Doherty) Directorial credits * ** ** External links * * de:Kenneth Biller es:Kenneth Biller nl:Kenneth Biller Biller, Kenneth Biller, Kenneth Biller, Kenneth